I'm here
by The Puppet Masters
Summary: Destruction is the key of war. The Avatar era it's over. Only the strongest survives and weaks will be burned. But no one hears Aang's screams, filled with sadness and panic. "I'm here, I always was"- Aang's tattoos proves it. DISCONTINUED


Puppet Masters

19 and 16

Waterhands20 you're amazing, this is dedicated to you.

**Disclaimer**: We don't own Avatar.

* * *

><p><strong>Title<strong>: I'm here

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>: Quality time

* * *

><p><strong>Start<strong>

Here I am. Flying throw a burned forest. A place once filled with life. This is a creation from the Fire Nation. Only the firebenders are allowed to live and rule. The others has the rights to remain submissive or dead. This wasn't a world i imagined. If I didn't runned away, maybe this never happened. It's all so confusing and I can't imagine this world in peace again.

…

I never wanted to be the Avatar. Not because of the responsibility, but for the costs. When the monks told me I was the Avatar, panic washed my soul.

But I made new friends.

They risked their lives to help me, to restore peace. And one particular girl, held's my heart. I remember the day I meted her, she was like a true angel. Along the way, I realized I need to make sacrifices. Things will not be giving to me, just because I held an important status.

I'm the only hope.

I'm the only one who can defeat the Fire Lord Ozai.

I'm the responsible for all this.

I'm Aang, the least airbender.

"Aang?"

"Huh? What?"

"Where have you been?" Sokka her brother asked me, while battling with Momo for a piece of fruit.

Momo won as usual. "I was diving into my thoughts." I said as I glanced to Katara. She had the ropes in her hands. She's the one who's driving us to a safe place. "Appa's fur is smooth, Aang!" Toph my earth master commented. She's the best earthbender I ever met. "Yes, Toph!" I smiled "Appa like's to swim every time we land!" I caressed his fur, just to receive a happy groan.

I looked to the sky as I saw the orange clouds become smaller as we distanced. The evening is my favorite time of the day. Sometimes Sokka tells scary stories, but they're not scary. Toph on the other side is scary. Especially when her hair is all messy.

"Ouch. What was that for?" I complained while rubbing my arm. "That's for think that I'm scary!" she said while punching Sokka's arm too.

"I think she's a witch!" I murmured to Sokka as he smirked. Landing I helped everyone discarding the bags.

"Sokka will you bring-"

"Sorry sister, I'm going to fish!"

"You know guys; I think it's dangerous to camp near a river!" Toph commented. "Why?" Katara asked while passing me the supply food. "Azula always appears, when we land. Not to mention the river is extremely important to people and animals"

"Don't worry Toph, we have you. And we took extra careful about firebenders." Sokka said panting Momo's head. "Ok, but think-"

"Toph, you worry too much!" Katara placed her hand on Toph's shoulder with a reassuring smile. "Humm. Ok then!"

"Aang, its better start a fire!"

"Ok."

Time passed quickly. The night was cold, and the animal's sounds dominated the darkness. I couldn't sleep so I decided to watch the stars. Sokka was snoring as usual, Toph was sleeping in the carpet grass, Katara on her little futon, Momo on Sokka's stomach, and i was laid on Appa's back.

I started to remember all the troubles we passed throw. All the torture and fears. We need to go to Ba Sing Sai quickly. But there's always something intercepting on our way. I don't have a grudge against the firebenders. Each person has their own way to think. After all i'm a firebender too.

*Sigh* It was so good to find a fire master. I need to learn the third element or i will not be a complete Avatar, if don't learn it. Maybe tomorrow things will fall into their right place.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

"Uncle!" called a young boy with a scar on his face.

Groan.

"Uncle!" he kicked his uncle foot. "Huh? What?"

"He's close, I feel it!"

"Prince Zuko, you're always thinking that he's close." He whispered.

Yawn

"You need to rest. Tomorrow we need to move!" His uncle Iroh said while the few people they travelled with glanced at them. "Look, what we've become!" Zuko seated next to his Uncle gazing the sky.

Looking to the ground and then to his nephew, the old man placed his hand on his shoulder "Maybe our lifes can get better!" Shocking his uncle's hand, the boy glared at him and turned his back.

Get better? How? The Fire Nation prince. The heir of the fire throne, sleeping with a bunch of plebes.

He once had fortune.

He once had a lair.

He once had his _mother_.

He once had _himself_.

Closing his eyes and sighing deeply, the man looked to the stars and secretly wished for the end of this horrible war and a good life for his nephew, who he treats like a son to find peace.

A tear rolled from his man's old and tired face.

Whispering Iroh left his words being taken by the soft gentle breeze "_Luten, my son!_"

* * *

><p><strong>Puppet's note:<strong> This wasn't supposed to be so short, but I hope you enjoyed.

Our

Love

To

You


End file.
